sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ashleigh The Cat
This is an article about Ashleigh The Cat, a character created by AshleighTC on 06/10/2013. (I am moving from sonic fanon and it has caused this page to loose the images, I will re-upload them SOON!) My name is Ashleigh and I made my fan character - Ashleigh the cat when I was 12, she has gone through a lot of changes since then both appearance and story. This page will probably get updated a lot. Deviant art: http://shadowblazelover.deviantart.com/ Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/XxAshleighthecatxX?feature=mhum Appearance Ashleigh is a blonde furred cat with a white muzzle and chest, stomache. The inside of her ears are peach colour. Her eyes are light blue and when in the sun, they go icy. The end of her tail is a dark brownish colour. Her first main set of clothes are a red belly top with a corset like pattern down the middle, she wears a red cat collar around her neck with a mirror attached, red shorts with a black belt and long converse like shoes. She has a marking of the japanese fire symbol tattooed on her right arm, this resembles her fire powers. It appeared as soon as her powers alit. Personality Ashleigh is the happy, hyper type when she gets a close friendship with someone and she's in a good mood. At first she tends to be quite warey of newcomers, uncertain if they're friend or foe. When fighting she has a strong spirit and wont give up easily, if she is defeated, she will hold a grudge and hope to do better in the future. She wont take anything from anyone, when she's angry, another side of her will arize but it is rare for her to get in this situiation. When upset, she's not the type to go and tell, she will keep it closed most of the time because she fears pileing everything onto friends lifes. She has been known to work alone a lot. History Ashleigh was raised in royality, born on the 30th July. Her childhood life was good and not a few problems arose, as she grew older she got curious about the world and wanted to know more about what was out there, what was it hiding. When she was 11 she snuck out of the castle and came across a few men who kidnapped Ashleigh and took her away. She was treated with disrespect and enslaved. A year later she came across her powers and used them to escape, helping the other slaves escape with her. She ran back to her castle, hoping to see her mother again but when she retured the whole city was destroyed, it was a wasteland with only a few living. She got told that an evil man named jerro had came and demolised the city after it not having 'his' requirements. She left the city, with a harsh experience of hatred and death, she wanted to explore and help the innocent. She came across Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze, he agreed to take her as one of the ibs members. While her time there, she came across the killer of her castle, Jerro the hedgehog and wanted revenge but failed in making his death. She still had things to sort out on her mind so she stayed there for 3 years before leaving to "go her own way" again when she finally thought it was time. While she was alone and still out looking for answers she came across a man named "Tom the fox" The two fell in love and are currently living with eachother with a child. 10/06/2013 - (This history is still being edited so some bits might get updated). Powers, Special Abilities and Skills. When she was a young kitten she came across her fire abilities. They are known to be inside her for the rest of her days, blazing in her soul. Her flames have a dark red tint to them, they're not the natural fire tone. Ashleigh can run at a fast pace and has good skill in aerobatics. She is a professional in melee fighting, she learned this herself from practicing as a young girl. She uses her fire powers and fists as her weapons. Weaknessess Ashleigh is haunted by death, it has always been something she has dispised since the enslavement. The past also makes her weak from flashbacks and regrets. If someone were to use one of her close ones that would also make her weak. Forms (Information to come SOON) Friendship Ashleighs closest friends are Peach Lightwater, Reece and Airon "Jonic"Hikarikaze. They are all formerly known to be members of the IBS. . Love Relationship Ashleighs current love is Tom the fox. She had met tom while he tried to assassinate her for a mission, he couldn't do it and explained his story and why he had to do it. This caused Tom problems and was forced to run away from his brotherhood. They fell in love with eachother soon after. They currently have one child called Amelia the Foxcat, she is a crossbreed Recarnation? (Information to come SOON) Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities